


L'avventura anale di Manu

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Pegging, Whipping
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Scritta per il Cow-T, per il P0rnfest e per la Maritombola.Manu è un personaggio ideato dalla yuppu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow-T, per il P0rnfest e per la Maritombola.  
> Manu è un personaggio ideato dalla yuppu.

Manu si mise in ginocchio davanti alla sua donna, guardandola negli occhi con un sorriso eccitato, e sollevò bene il mento per lasciare che lei gli mettesse il collare al collo e ci attaccasse il guinzaglio.  
“Bravo ragazzo.” Mormorò Wendy sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
L’erezione di lui fece un piccolo movimento in anticipazione e lei tirò piano il guinzaglio per farlo alzare in piedi e andare verso il letto. Manu salì sul letto a carponi e si stese senza la minima incertezza quando Wendy diede un colpetto al materasso col frustino. Si leccò le labbra, eccitato, e cercò di sbirciare con la coda dell’occhio cosa facesse lei.  
Wendy fece il giro del letto, ammirando il suo corpo nudo, e piano iniziò ad accarezzargli una coscia col frustino.  
Manu sospirò appena sforzandosi di non stringere le lenzuola per costringersi a rimanere fermo e cercò di restare rilassato mentre lei continuava a strofinare la linguetta di cuoio sull’interno della sua coscia.  
Wendy si prese tutto il tempo e si spostò solo dopo un po’ ad accarezzare invece a quel modo i testicoli dell’uomo. Sorrise appena al suo sospiro ma invece di frustarlo si limitò a salire a strofinare il cuoio su e giù per la sua erezione.  
Manu si tese per un momento ma prese un respiro profondo e cercò di non lasciarsi uccidere dall’attesa per quanto impaziente di sentirsi colpire. Gemette piano quando lei risalì e strofinò per un momento il cuoio sul suo glande prima di lasciar scivolare il frustino sotto la sua erezione per spostarla un po’.  
Manu perse il senso del tempo mentre lei lo lasciava ad aspettare e continuava soltanto ad accarezzarlo, tornando a scendere sui suoi testicoli e sollevandoli piano con la punta del frustino.  
La prima frustata lo colse impreparato e Manu guaì piano al colpo leggero sulla base del suo pene. Attese la seconda coi muscoli tesi ma Wendy sembrò voler tornare soltanto ad accarezzarlo e pian piano lui tornò a rilassarsi lasciandosi sfuggire qualche piccolo sospiro. Il secondo colpo gli fece trattenere il respiro e il terzo arrivò subito dopo, sui suoi testicoli, e Manu strinse le cosce istintivamente con un gemito.  
Wendy spostò il frustino tra le sue cosce e lo accarezzò lentamente. Le bastò esercitare una leggera pressione sulla sua pelle che Manu la seguì senza nessuna traccia di incertezza, allargando nuovamente le gambe per darle maggiore accesso.  
Spostò la mano con cui teneva il guinzaglio e gli accarezzò piano i capelli.  
“Bravo.” Mormorò con un sorriso.  
Manu sospirò appena, eccitato, e si leccò le labbra. Avrebbe voluto chiederle di riprendere subito a frustarlo ma rimase in silenzio ad attendere e fu ricompensato quando ad una prima leggera frustata sul suo membro ne seguirono una seconda e una terza. Gemette, eccitato, e chiuse gli occhi quando Wendy spostò il frustino sui suoi testicoli e prese a colpirlo anche lì.  
“Sì…” Gemette senza volerlo, ormai col fiato corto, e si sentì ad un passo dall’orgasmo quando dopo un altro colpo sulla sua erezione lei colpì piano il suo glande.  
A vedere il liquido preorgasmico gocciolare sul suo basso ventre però Wendy si fermò e tirò piano il guinzaglio.  
“A carponi.” Ordinò.  
Manu si leccò le labbra e rotolò sul letto per fare come gli aveva detto, impaziente di avere di più, e sollevò meglio il posteriore per aria nel ricevere una frustata su una natica.  
Gemette, sforzandosi di restare fermo, mentre Wendy si spostava per potersi godere meglio lo spettacolo e riprendeva a frustarlo, concentrandosi inizialmente solo su una natica prima di passare all’altra.  
Manu lasciò ciondolare la testa, eccitato e un po’ frustrato, e vide in che modo totalmente osceno la sua erezione colava sulle lenzuola bianche.  
Quando i colpi si fermarono e il frustino premette contro la sua coscia Manu seguì l’ordine silenzioso e allargò di più le ginocchia, abbassandosi in avanti fino a poggiare una guancia sulle lenzuola quando il frustino esercitò una leggera pressione sulla sua schiena.  
Restò fermò, totalmente esposto per lei, e chiuse gli occhi in attesa di cosa sarebbe arrivato dopo. Trattenne il respiro quando la linguetta di cuoio scese lungo la sua spina dorsale e percorse lo spazio tra le sue natiche per fermarsi contro la sua apertura.  
Quando Wendy lo frustò lì Manu non riuscì ad impedirsi di gemere forte, quasi sul punto di venire, ed ebbe difficoltà a restare fermo colpo dopo colpo.

Mugugnò piano quando le frustate si fermarono e per un momento fu quasi sul punto di voltarsi a guardarla da sopra la spalla per pregarla di continuare ma sentire una leggera tirata al guinzaglio legato al suo collare fu abbastanza per ricordargli di stare al suo posto e muoversi solo se lei glielo ordinava.  
“Hai un colore così adorabile ora…” Mormorò Wendy con una nota di orgoglio nella voce, e Manu sentì quasi le ginocchia tremare per l’eccitazione di sapere di piacerle. “Vorrei mangiarti tutto…”  
Sentirla sussurrare a quel modo aveva effetti indecenti su Manu e senza nemmeno rendersene conto cercò di sollevare meglio il bacino quasi nella speranza che lei volesse riprendere a frustarlo.  
“Andiamo oltre.” Mormorò lei, accarezzandogli una natica con una mano quasi ghiacciata a confronto col calore della sua pelle. Gli baciò una spalla con affetto, porgendogli un pezzo di stoffa bianca che inizialmente Manu non riuscì a riconoscere. “Mettiti questa.”  
Lui sentì la sua erezione avere un piccolo scatto quando si rese conto che Wendy gli stava porgendo una benda e deglutì, mettendosi in ginocchio mentre sistemava sugli occhi la benda per legarsela dietro la nuca, affidandosi ancor di più a lei.  
“Così?”  
“Così è perfetto.” Mormorò lei in approvazione, baciandogli ancora la spalla per dare poi una tirata al guinzaglio. “Ora giù e fermo. Rilassati.”  
Manu fece come da richiesta senza nemmeno esitare, leccandosi le labbra in anticipazione, e rizzò le orecchie per cercare di percepire cosa stesse per arrivare. Pensò subito al sesso penetrativo a sentire aprire il cassetto del comodino e quello che sembrava il rumore di una bustina che si apriva.  
Wendy però non gli ordinò di stendersi sulla schiena come si aspettava ed invece Manu rimase senza fiato a sentire un dito umido infilarsi tra le sue natiche, un polpastrello freddo che si avvicinava alla sua apertura. Si ritrovò a gemere a voce alta e a tendersi, sorpreso, e per un momento perse la concentrazione, voltandosi a guardarla da sopra la spalla nonostante la benda che gli copriva gli occhi.  
A quell’atto di ribellione all’ordine di stare giù Wendy rispose con una tirata al guinzaglio e Manu tornò subito giù, improvvisamente preoccupato che quell’azione involontaria gli potesse costare di perdere ciò che stava per avere un momento prima.  
“Allora?”  
“Scusa- scusa, ti prego…” La supplicò, cercando di mostrarsi il miglior sub possibile e tentando di sollevare anche di più il bacino rispetto a prima. “Ti prego, non fermarti…” Uggiolò.  
Wendy però rimase ferma ad osservarlo, cercando conferma in quell’atteggiamento che fosse in effetti quel che anche Manu voleva. Decise di aspettare ancora e invece di penetrare il proprio uomo col dito si limitò a torturarlo ancora un po’, restando all’esterno della sua apertura ad accarezzarlo e premere piano, senza mai spingersi oltre l’anello di muscoli.

Manu fu presto ridotto in condizioni pietose e non riusciva a stare fermo davvero, così eccitato che quasi tremava cercando di stringere i muscoli nella speranza di sentire e ricevere di più. Non osava però chiedere di più e non osava spingersi incontro alla sua mano nonostante tutto del suo corpo manifestasse chiaramente quanto quello fosse esattamente quel che desiderava, deciso a mostrarle quanto poteva essere bravo.  
Gli scappò un gemito strascicato quando Wendy si decise finalmente a penetrarlo e tentò disperatamente di stringersi attorno a quel dito sottile per sentirla di più. Nonostante quanto lo eccitasse il pensiero di provare certe cose con lei e da quanto ne avessero parlato era stato preoccupato di finire per provare dolore. Wendy però aveva usato così tanto lubrificante e lui era così tanto rilassato ormai che nemmeno sentì dolore, solo una sensazione che sperava lei volesse continuare a fargli provare.  
Wendy si leccò le labbra, eccitata, e iniziò a muovere lentamente il dito, preparandolo con calma, e subito cercò al tatto la sua prostata. I suoi sforzi vennero ricompensati quando Manu improvvisamente si tese e gli scappò un gemito che era quasi un grido. Insistette contro quel punto, eccitata, e lasciò andare il guinzaglio di lui per scendere con la mano libera ad accarezzarsi, eccitata a vedere il fidanzato reagire così apertamente ai suoi tocchi.  
“Così, piccolo… ti piace?” Mormorò, e Manu annuì frenetico, spingendo la fronte contro il materasso un momento dopo, incapace di tenere su la testa e riuscire a sopportare la sensazione che gli dava sentire lei toccarlo in quel punto.  
Wendy pensò bene che fosse il momento adatto per aggiungere un secondo dito e Manu inarcò la schiena, completamente perso a sentirsi allargare e sentire anche quel dito aggiungersi al primo contro la sua prostata.  
“Mi vuoi, tesoro?” Mormorò lei, cercando di non far sentire quanto fosse eccitata mentre strofinava il proprio clitoride con due dita guardando lui completamente perso sotto la sua mano.  
“Sì, ti voglio tanto…” Uggiolò l’uomo, cercando di tenere fermo il bacino nonostante tutti i suoi istinti gli dicessero di andarle incontro.  
Wendy si leccò le labbra e allargò le dita, cercando di prepararlo più in fretta. “Non ancora.”  
Manu tacque, deciso a non ribattere, ma dovette mordersi le labbra per non tornare a supplicarla vocalmente, conscio di quanto già il suo corpo lo stesse tradendo. Il tempo gli sembrava passare inesorabilmente lento ma ogni pensiero sparì dalla sua testa quando Wendy aggiunse un terzo dito e lui si ritrovò ad ansimare a voce alta. Nemmeno si rendeva conto di quanto potesse essere eccitante guardarlo mentre era in quello stato, un uomo alto il doppio della giovane donna inginocchiata dietro a lui, la schiena ampia e muscolosa imperlata di sudore e inarcata per il piacere, il collare e il guinzaglio di pelle nera che contrastavano sulla sua pelle abbronzata.  
Gli ansimi e i gemiti si trasformarono in un lamento strascicato quando Wendy estrasse le dita da lui senza alcun preavviso. Nel giro di un paio di secondi si ritrovò nuovamente a gemere quando per tutta risposta a quel lamento lei gli assestò una frustata sulla pelle già maltrattata delle natiche. Tornò a tenersi più dritto, cercando di farsi perdonare, cercando di tornare ad essere il miglior sub che lei potesse desiderare, sperando che lei volesse tornare a toccarlo a quel modo.  
Wendy però poteva ben capire quei piccoli momenti di lapsus visto come i suoi neuroni dovevano ormai aver lasciato il posto all’istinto puro e invece di frustarlo ancora tenne il cuoio del frustino contro la sua pelle e piano lo accarezzò con quello, lasciando vagare il frustino verso la curva del suo posteriore e giù per una coscia, spostandosi di lato per accarezzargli l’interno coscia e risalendo a premere piano contro i suoi testicoli.  
“Sei pronto a venire, vero?”  
“Sì…” Ammise lui, annuendo col fiato corto prima di deglutire rumorosamente. “Posso?”  
“Solo dopo che ti avrò preso tutto.”  
Manu si leccò le labbra e morse quello inferiore, eccitato, e tornò ad annuire, trattenendo il respiro quando il frustino vagò verso il suo perineo e il solco tra le sue natiche.  
“Ti voglio sdraiato sulla schiena.” Mormorò lei, e non appena ebbe staccato il frustino dalla sua pelle Manu si affrettò a fare come aveva chiesto, allargando le cosce per lei e quasi aggrappandosi alle lenzuola per impedirsi di toccarsi, offrendo uno spettacolo bellissimo alla fidanzata che per un momento quasi desiderò di lasciar perdere la penetrazione anale per il momento e salirgli semplicemente a cavalcioni sul bacino e iniziare a muoversi sulla sua erezione con forza finché non avesse raggiunto l’orgasmo migliore dell’intera settimana se non del mese.  
“Su le gambe.” Ordinò, schioccando appena il frustino sulla sua erezione. “Tienile su con le mani.”

Manu ansimò per un momento prima di fare come gli aveva chiesto, sollevando le gambe e stringendosele da solo per offrirle una miglior visuale della propria apertura. Non poté vedere come Wendy si leccava le labbra, eccitata, né come indossava lo strap-on e, dopo aver spinto in sé un dildo, preparò l’altro con abbondante lubrificante per lui. Se restò quasi col fiato sospeso in silenzio ad aspettare la sua prossima mossa si ritrovò però ad inspirare bruscamente quando sentì la punta tiepida premere contro la sua apertura e penetrarlo lentamente, centimetro dopo centimetro. Gemette forte, spingendo la nuca contro il cuscino, e sentì il viso andare a fuoco mentre si sentiva allargare come mai prima di allora, affidato completamente alle mani della sua donna. Sentì Wendy gemere a sua volta e istintivamente cercò di tenere il bacino ancora più sollevato per lei, senza più pudore né per come si mostrava a lei né per come la sua voce tradiva quanto la volesse più a fondo, ancora.  
Non riuscì più nemmeno a gemere quando Wendy trovò la sua prostata e tornò a trattenere il respiro, muto per un momento prima di gridare, la schiena inarcata, i muscoli che si tendevano attorno all’intrusione nella speranza di poter sentire di più. Wendy gemette piano, godendosi lo spettacolo, ed iniziò subito a farsi indietro solo per potersi tornare a spingere in lui, iniziando a cercare un ritmo che fosse capace di far godere entrambi di più. In realtà non dovette spingere contro la sua prostata che un paio di volte prima che Manu finisse per riversarsi con un grido sul suo stesso stomaco, finendo per schizzarsi persino il mento per la forza dell’orgasmo.  
Wendy poté vedere chiaramente il corpo dell’uomo tremare per lo sforzo e si fermò, lasciandogli riprendere fiato. Restò ferma in lui ma piano gli accarezzò le mani e gli lasciò sciogliere la presa, aiutandolo a riabbassare le gambe e sdraiarsi più comodo sul letto mentre lei stessa si sporgeva a sollevargli la benda da sopra gli occhi.  
Manu strizzò gli occhi per un paio di secondi, cercando di metterla a fuoco, e gli sfuggì un gemito roco a vedere come lei lo avesse preso. Nonostante l’orgasmo appena avuto la sua erezione ebbe un piccolo scatto e lui si leccò le labbra.  
Per un breve momento si sentì cogliere dall’incertezza e dalla paura di cosa lei potesse pensare di lui ma il pensiero evaporò veloce come era arrivato, conscio che lei non lo avrebbe mai giudicato per ciò che gli piaceva, e le sorrise.  
Wendy per conto suo era ancora incredibilmente eccitata e a vedere il suo sorriso gli rispose baciandogli una coscia con un sorriso.   
“Ora che abbiamo cominciato non ci fermeremo finché non mi avrai soddisfatta.” Lo avvertì riprendendo a muoversi lentamente in lui.  
Manu gemette piano e annuì freneticamente, senza desiderare altro. “Farò qualsiasi cosa.” Promise.  
“Sei un bravo ragazzo…” Mormorò Wendy con mezzo gemito, spingendosi in lui fino in fondo e stringendo i muscoli attorno al dildo nella sua intimità mentre si sporgeva a prendergli le mani per fargliele mettere sulla testiera del letto.  
Manu restò per un momento senza fiato ma si affrettò a fare come voleva lei e strinse con forza il ferro con entrambe le mani.  
Wendy tornò a stringergli le gambe e a muoversi in lui e chiuse gli occhi per un momento nel trovare l’inclinazione giusta per far sfregare il dildo contro il suo clitoride.  
“Allarga le gambe, piccolo, fammi vedere tutto.”

Manu eseguì subito, eccitato, e lei si leccò le labbra a quello spettacolo, eccitata. Provò a muoversi con spinte lente ma forti e venne ricompensata non solo dal suo stesso piacere ma dal sentire la conferma di quello di Manu. L’uomo gemeva forte senza nemmeno pensare più a tenere sotto controlla la voce, l’erezione che tornava ad irrigidirsi ad una velocità che avrebbe fatto invidia a molti. Cercò inconsciamente di spingersi incontro a lei, tentando di sentirla ancora di più, e presto iniziò a stringere i muscoli attorno al dildo ogni volta che lei affondava in lui fino in fondo.  
Manu cercò di aiutarsi con la presa sulla testiera per usare gli addominali e sollevare meglio il bacino per lei, sperando di riuscire a sentirla più a fondo, senza nessuna vergogna per come dimostrava di impazzire per quel che lei gli stava facendo.  
Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa perché lei non si fermasse e iniziò a pregarla tra i sospiri e i gemiti di continuare così, di farlo arrivare al limite, di fargli tutto ciò che voleva. Perse il senso del tempo, completamente preso soltanto da ciò che lei gli faceva e dal piacere che gli dava, finché Wendy non estrasse completamente il corpo estraneo da lui senza nessun avvertimento. Manu era ancora lontano dall’orgasmo e protestò con un mugolio per un momento irrazionale, ma prima che potesse davvero dire nulla Wendy tornò a prenderlo con un’unica spinta.  
Manu si inarcò e quasi gridò dal piacere a sentirla in sé fino in fondo. Si ritrovò ad uggiolare piano quando lei riprese a muoversi, con più foga rispetto a prima, e cercò di pregarla senza nemmeno fare caso a quel che diceva, chiedendole di non smettere, di non fermarsi, di masturbarlo. Wendy però non lasciò andare le sue cosce e anzi lo strinse più forte e per la verità lui sarebbe potuto arrivare al limite già solo a sentire così la sua possessività.  
La donna sorrise appena a sentire il flusso di preghiere e sospiri incoerenti che in qualche modo riuscivano però a farle capire il messaggio del fidanzato. Non era come se lei non fosse già prossima all’orgasmo a quel punto e finalmente decise di essere abbastanza vicina da poter far venire anche lui. Non che Manu non sarebbe arrivato all’orgasmo probabilmente da sé, ma c’era una sorta di brivido nel saperlo tendersi solo per i suoi ordini.  
Diede una spinta più forte in lui, assicurandosi di colpire la sua prostata.  
“Vieni per me.” Ordinò cercando di tenere la voce il più sicura possibile nonostante la sua eccitazione.  
Improvvisamente Manu non sembrò avere più freni e restò senza fiato per un momento prima di gridare nel tendersi attorno al dildo mentre si riversava sul suo stesso stomaco, la presa sulla testiera così forte da avere le nocche bianche.

“Sei troppo bello…” Sorrise Wendy un po’ senza fiato, abbassandosi a baciarlo sulle labbra con amore.  
Manu chiuse per un momento gli occhi, soddisfatto e felice del bacio e del complimento, della consapevolezza di piacerle, ma tornò a guardarla non appena lei si fece indietro, sfilandosi da lui.  
Sospirò nel guardarla mentre si liberava dello strap-on e si chiese mentalmente cosa avesse in serbo per lui ora. Era abbastanza sicuro che lei non avesse ancora raggiunto l’orgasmo e un po’ ci sperava perché avrebbe voluto dire che ancora non sarebbe finito tutto. Si leccò le labbra quando Wendy gli fece allungare le gambe e si spostò verso di lui mentre tornava a prendere in mano il guinzaglio. Sperò con tutto se stesso che lei volesse essere leccata e non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere felice quando lei si spostò sempre più vicino al suo viso per poi sistemarcisi sopra a cavalcioni.  
Wendy sbuffò un sorriso a vederlo così felice e gli accarezzò piano i capelli con la mano libera.  
“Sai cosa devi fare.” Mormorò.  
Manu rispose soltanto con un mugolio contento prima di iniziare a dedicarsi a leccarla con impegno, deciso a sentirla venire sulla propria lingua. Si godette i gemiti che le sfuggivano e la presa che si faceva più salda sui suoi capelli man mano che Wendy si avvicinava a perdere il controllo.

Presto la donna iniziò a muoversi su di lui, godendosi il modo in cui Manu spingeva e muoveva la lingua in lei. Cercò di andargli incontro per sentirlo più a fondo e strinse i muscoli attorno alla sua lingua con un gemito, gettando indietro la testa.  
“Non fermarti.”  
Manu rispose con un mugolio, eccitato e felice di sentirla bagnarsi sempre più grazie alle sue cure. Tornò ad eccitarsi lentamente mentre Wendy si muoveva su di lui un po’ come se stesse cavalcando il suo viso, sempre più vicina all’orgasmo.  
Wendy abbassò lo sguardo su di lui quando Manu estrasse la lingua da lei e gli tirò piano il guinzaglio, chiedendosi perché si fosse fermato, ma Manu si limitò a spostarsi per concentrarsi sul suo clitoride e Wendy si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.  
“Bravo, piccolo… anche se ho idea tu lo faccia perché vuoi essere un po’ frustato.” Buttò lì con un mezzo sorriso. Abbandonò il sorriso e gemette roca quando Manu per tutta risposta si dedicò a succhiarle il clitoride.  
A sentirla così eccitata Manu per un momento desiderò di spostare le mani dalla testiera del letto, quasi col bisogno fisico di affondare le dita in lei e sentirla scuotersi nell’orgasmo. Wendy però vide la sua presa allentarsi e colpì piano le sue dita con la mano libera, soddisfatta nel vedergli tornare a serrare la presa.  
“Ci sono…” Gemette Wendy ormai quasi senza fiato, ghignando appena un momento dopo. “Dovrei fare un video di tutto ciò che facciamo in camera… tu legato al letto che ti lasci fare qualsiasi cosa e chiedi sempre di più.”  
Manu mugolò in approvazione al pensiero e dovette stringere le cosce nel tentativo di stare fermo e non tentare di muoversi per andarle incontro.  
“Voglio filmarti mentre vieni solo perché ti frusto…” Gemette Wendy passando le dita tra i suoi capelli in una carezza carica d’affetto che tornò a trasformarsi in una presa serrata però quando finalmente giunse all’orgasmo.  
Gridò eccitata, il corpo sconvolto da ondate di piacere, e si abbandonò per un momento contro la testiera del letto e sul proprio fidanzato. Ebbe bisogno di qualche secondo per essere abbastanza in sé da sollevarsi da lui, non che Manu sembrasse troppo dispiaciuto, e gli rivolse un sorriso un po’ stanco mentre si spostava accanto a lui.

Lasciò andare il guinzaglio e lentamente gli aprì il collare per toglierglielo. Manu sorrise, un po’ col fiato corto anche lui, e lasciò andare finalmente la testiera del letto, muovendo le braccia per far tornare la circolazione. Wendy intanto si spostò meglio al suo fianco e non appena le fu possibile gli si stese contro per poggiare la testa sul suo petto e prendere fiato.  
Manu sospirò soddisfatto e le circondò le spalle con un braccio muscoloso mentre si voltava su un fianco per guardarla meglio tenendosela stretta contro.  
“Come stai?” Chiese Wendy accarezzandogli il petto e salendo a sfiorare il collo. Anche se sapeva che il collare era della larghezza giusta per non dargli fastidio le piaceva assicurarsi di non avergli fatto male tirando il guinzaglio durante le loro scene.  
“Bene.” Mormorò lui baciandole la fronte. “Tu?” Chiese prendendole la mano per baciarle le dita con delicatezza.  
“Bene.” Sorrise Wendy con un sospiro, abbandonandosi alle carezze di lui e coccolandolo con calma a sua volta.  
Si presero il tempo di riprendersi dalla scena, per uscire dal personaggio, finché Wendy non sentì il bisogno sempre più pressante di avere una rassicurazione sulla serata.  
“Per un momento ho pensato fosse troppo.” Ammise piano.  
Manu la guardò perplesso per un momento, preso ad accarezzarle i capelli sudati all’attaccatura della nuca.  
“Quando?”  
“Quando ti stavo iniziando a preparare.” Sospirò profondamente e Manu scosse la testa, sporgendosi a baciarla.  
“No, andava bene. Era ciò che volevo.” La rassicurò prima di approfondire il bacio con una certa soddisfazione a sentirla tornare a rilassarsi completamente tra le sue braccia. “Io? Come sono andato?” Mormorò strofinando il naso contro il suo.  
Wendy sorrise e riprese ad accarezzarlo sistemandosi meglio sopra il suo petto. “Tu sei sempre un amore.” Lo rassicurò e poté godersi il suono della sua risata e il vibrare del suo petto mentre lui la guardava con amore, palesemente orgoglioso della risposta.  
“Un amore che la prossima volta verrà legato e ripreso mentre perde il controllo.” Aggiunse lei con un ghigno, accarezzandogli il mento, e per un momento fu sicura di vedere uno scintillio di anticipazione negli occhi del proprio fidanzato che riuscì a farle desiderare di farlo molto presto.


End file.
